In our days, there are many racing sports wherein drivers are subjected during the races to many physical constraints (acceleration and temperature) and high stress conditions.
For this, the latter wear protective clothing such as full-face helmets and racing suit, but also undergarments intended in particular to slow down the rise in temperature of the drivers and to remove their transpiration during the race.
As such, it is known for drivers to wear under their helmet a driver's helmet provided with an opening defining the field of vision of drivers wearing said full-face helmets. In order to make it possible following an accident to remove the helmet of the driver without risking damage to his head, it is also known, as is described in Japanese patent application JP 2005-54300 of 3 Mar. 2005, to provide the protective hoods with side extraction handles secured to one of their ends on each side of said hoods. These extraction handles are sized to be accessible from the outside of the full-face helmet when the latter is placed on top of the hood. Configured as such, said protective handles can be manipulated by third parties in order to assist in taking off the helmet by preserving the head of the driver that has had an accident.
However, one of the main disadvantages of these handles is to not always remain in position when setting the full-face helmet in place. Indeed, during the setting in place of the helmet on the head of the driver wearing a hood with side extraction handles, the latter can become wedged inside said helmet and no longer be accessible from the outside which renders them unusable in the event of an accident. Moreover, the handles can also be positioned skew in such a way that when a third party exerts a traction in order to assist in taking off the helmet, the third party can cause a rotation of the head of the driver and therefore cause irremediable injuries to said driver that has had an accident.